


Chosen

by Milotzi



Series: Milotzi's Limericks [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Limericks, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milotzi/pseuds/Milotzi
Summary: My first limerick. A young Severus has much to learn.





	Chosen

**Author's Note:**

> For [](https://poetic-hp.livejournal.com/profile)[poetic_hp](https://poetic-hp.livejournal.com/)'s July prompt _chosen_

**Title:** Chosen  
**Author:** milotzi  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Severus/Minerva  
**Genre:** limerick  
**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling owns HP. Fan work for fun only  
**Notes:** For [](https://poetic-hp.livejournal.com/profile)[**poetic_hp**](https://poetic-hp.livejournal.com/)'s July prompt _chosen_

There was a young master of potions  
Who knew all about phials and lotions  
Whom a witch named Minerva,  
With joy and great fervour,  
Chose to teach all about sexual motions  



End file.
